doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Dafnis Fernández
) |lugar_nacimiento = Acolman De Netzahualcóyotl, Monterrey |familiares = Darhey Fernández (hijo) |ingreso_doblaje = 2001 |pais = México |estado = Activo |sindicato = ANDA |demo = PLLWayneFields2.ogg |tamaño_de_imagen = }}thumb|230px|Creado por FanDubbing22. GotTyrion.png|Tyrion Lannister (Peter Dinklage) en Game of Thrones, su personaje más famoso. Gordon_Thomas_%26_Friends.jpg|Gordon en Thomas y sus amigos, otro de sus personajes más reconocidos. Michael-Shannon-as-Genera-008.jpg|General Zod de El hombre de acero, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Toriko's Serie.png|Toriko en la serie del mismo nombre, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Thor Disney.jpg|Thor en Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta, otro de sus personajes más conocidos JoeTF.png|Detective Joe West en Flash. HawkMoth.png|Gabriel Agreste/Hawk Moth en Miraculous: Las Aventuras de Ladybug. Zoro Film Gold.png|Roronoa Zoro en One Piece (Temp. 2) y One Piece Gold: La película. Kakuzu by nagato392-d38ammz.jpg|Kakuzu en Naruto: Shippūden. Movie Ironhide promorender2.jpg|Ironhide en la saga de Transformers. Bad Cop Lego.jpg|Policía Malo en La gran aventura LEGO y LEGO Dimensions. Clouse4.jpg|Clouse en LEGO Ninjago: Maestros del Spinjitzu. Napapa render.png|Napapa en Dragon Ball Super. Freezer4 OP DBKAI.png|Freezer en Dragon Ball Z Kai. FlyingScotsmanBWBA.png|Escosés Volador, también en Thomas y sus amigos. 285868.jpg|Kumatetsu en El niño y la bestia. 200px-PennysFather.png|Patrick Fitzgerald en El increíble mundo de Gumball (Desde la Temporada 3). Aaarrrgghh-trollhunters-70.3.jpg|Aarghaumont "AAARRRGGHH!!!" en Trollhunters. ButchBowersESO.png|Butch Bowers en IT (Eso). The Nun.PNG|Padre Burke (Demián Bichir) en La monja. Principalnelson.jpg|Director Nelson en Hathaways: Una historia embrujada. hank_thunderman.png|Hank Thunderman en The Thundermans (Temp 3). 202 Lucas Hood.jpg|Lucas Hood en Banshee. HRSMattParkman.png|Matt Parkman en Héroes (Desde ep. 44). AGC-EdwinJarvis.png|Edwin Jarvis en Agente Carter Jim Paxton - AATW.png|Jim Paxton en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel. Hogun-ThorR.png|Hogun también en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel. SSGriggs.png|Hunter Griggs (Ike Barinholtz) en Escuadrón suicida. TravisFTWD.png|Travis Manawa en Fear the Walking Dead. Lutherapartment23.jpg|Luther en Don't Trust the B---- in Apartment 23. Kruger_Elysium.jpg|Kruger en Elysium. TheStarvingGamesBob.png|Bob Hylox en el doblaje de Videomax de The Starving Games. Rick en Ted 2.jpg|Rick en Ted 2. Pitufo Fortachón Los Pitufos (pelicula).png|Pitufo Fortachón en Los Pitufos 2. Jealous.jpg|Gelus de Death Note. Hoopa_unbound_by_tomycase-d875ydj.png|Hoppa desatado en La película Pokémon: Hoopa y un duelo histórico. Goyo Ganador Turbo.PNG|Goyo Ganador en Turbo y en la serie Turbo FAST. Leonard-1.png|Leonard en Angry Birds: La película. Tetsuzaemon Iba.png|Tetsuzaemon Iba (Desde el episodio 111) en Bleach. Fuegoleon Vermillion (BC).png|Fuegoleon Vermillion en Black Clover. Kairi Shishigou.jpg|Kairi Shishigou en Fate/Apocrypha. 189648.jpg|Sousuke Ajino en El bosque del piano. MrPumpersInfobox.png|Sr. Pumpers en Breadwinners. Ephraim Bridger - Star Wars Rebels.png|Ephraim Bridger en Star Wars Rebels. Harrow (EPD).jpg|Rey Harrow en El príncipe Dragón. Jon bonachon dani.jpg|Jon Arbackle (1ª voz) en El show de Garfield. WTMHDracula.png|Drácula en Bienvenidos a Monster High DarlingKnightWTW.png|El caballero Blanco en Ever After High Rumbo al País de las Maravillas. Cricket WOO.jpg|Grillo en Cerdo Cabra Banana Grillo. Tybalt-gnomeo-and-juliet-7.18.jpg|Tebaldo en Gnomeo y Julieta. MIGSEOA.jpg|Migs en Elena de Avalor. Francisco.jpg|Francisco en T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto. Kenge.png|Kenge en La guardia del león. Chancellor neighsay.png|Rector Neighsay en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad Hugh-test-dad-johnny-test-57.jpg|Hubert (Hugh) "Papá" Test en Johnny Test. Mr-slugworth-tom-and-jerry-willy-wonka-and-the-chocolate-factory-34.1.jpg|Sr. Slugworth en Tom y Jerry en: Willy Wonka y la fábrica de chocolate. The-wizard-of-oz--51.1.jpg|Mago de Oz en Tom y Jerry: Regreso al mundo de Oz. Vlcsnap-2016-01-20-15h09m28s4841.png|Pablo Mármol en Los Picapiedra y la WWE: Smackdown en la edad de piedra. MielMostazaSP.png|Miel Mostaza en La fiesta de las salchichas. Koily.png|Rey Koil en el reboot de Ben 10. Phil (Reboot).png|Phil Billings en el reboot de Ben 10. Duane Craig.png|Duane Williams en El mundo de Craig. Maxresdefault-2-1.jpg|Ubercorn en Go Jetters. Reo Akaba.png|Leo Akaba en Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V. Cyrus.png|Cyrus en Pokémon Diamond & Pearl (Temp. 11ª). Hqdefault-1480436670.jpg|Gavro en Dino Rey. OPM_Boros.png|Boros en One Punch Man. ZX9400A037S0053f69a74a7c2b5.82067089 1280.jpg|Sargento Gratchett en Jaime y sus tentáculos. Dafnis Fernández (nacido el 30 de julio de 1967) es un actor de doblaje mexicano, mejor conocido por ser la voz de Toriko en el anime del mismo nombre, Gordon en Thomas y sus amigos, Thor en Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta, Tyrion Lannister en Game of Thrones, El General Zod en El hombre de acero y Gabriel Agreste/Hawk Moth en Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug. Es la voz de recurrente de actores como Michael Shannon , Peter Dinklage, entre otros. Filmografía Películas Michael Shannon *Hal Spencer - Tropa de héroes (2018) *Capitán John Beatty - Fahrenheit 451 (2018) *Strickland - La forma del agua (2017/trailer 1) *General Zod - El hombre de acero (2013) *Galen - El niño y el fugitivo (2013) *Donnie - El rescate (2011) Ike Barinholtz *Hunter - No me las toquen (2018) *Pollard - Bright (2017) *Griggs - Escuadrón suicida (2016) *Jimmy Blevitz - Buenos vecinos 2 (2016) *Jimmy Blevitz - Buenos vecinos (2014) Chris O'Dowd *Mundy - The Cloverfield Paradox (2018) *Douglas Downey - Molly's Game (2017) *David Walsh - El engaño del siglo (2015) *Drew - Furia cubana (2014) *Oficial Nathan Rhodes - Damas en guerra (2011) Bobby Cannavale *Jim Paxton - Ant-Man and The Wasp (2018) *Dr. Emilio Francisco - Guerra de papás (2015) *Jim Paxton - Ant-Man: El Hombre Hormiga (2015) *Joshua - Mi debilidad (2010) James D'Arcy *Coronel Winnant - Dunkerque (2017) *Paul Anderson - Persiguiendo a Abbott (2015) *Rufus Sixsmith (joven y viejo) / Enfermero James / Archivista - Cloud Atlas (2012) *Rey Eduardo VIII - El romance del siglo (2011) John Ortiz *Jesus - Un golpe con estilo (2017) *Detective Torres - El depósito (2014) *Ruben Santiago - Código de familia (2008) *Willie Colón - El cantante (2006) Corey Stoll *Brian Wolff - El poder de la ambición (2016) *Jack - Una buena mentira (2014) Films *Zev Vendel - El legado Bourne (2012) *Saul - Lucky Number Slevin (2006) Will Forte *Douglas Kenney - Un gesto fútil y estúpido: La historia de Doug Kenney (2018) *Hulka - Keanu (2016) *Griffith - Verano en Staten Island (2015) Tadanobu Asano *Hogun - Thor: Ragnarok (2017) *Hogun - Thor: Un 7undo oscuro (2013) *Capitán Yugi Nagata - Battleship: Batalla naval (2012) Common *Rashad - La barbería 3: El siguiente corte (2016) *Jeff Porter - El peón (2013) *Detective Collins - Una noche fuera de serie (2010) Sam Spruell *Oleg Malankov - Búsqueda implacable 3 (2015) *Vicegobernador Haynes - Sentenciado antes de tiempo (2013) *Finn - Blanca Nieves y el cazador (2012) Jess Harnell *Ironhide - Transformers: El lado oscuro de la luna (2011) *Ironhide - Transformers: la venganza de los caídos (2009) *Ironhide - Transformers (2007) Jason Mantzoukas *Tan Pam - Mi abuelo es un peligro (2016) *George - Cómo ser soltera (2016) Courtney B. Vance *Walter - Fiesta de Navidad en la oficina (2016) (trailer) *Miles Dyson - Terminator: Génesis (2015) Billy Zane *Él mismo - Zoolander 2 (2016) *Él mismo - Zoolander (2001) Sharlto Copley *Jimmy - Hardcore: Misión extrema (2015) *Kruger - Elysium (2013) Domenick Lombardozzi *Agente Blasco - Puente de espías (2015) *Caputo - Una familia peligrosa (2013) (versión D.F.) Clifton Collins Jr. *Martin - Trascender (2014) (versión Diamond Films) *Ayel - Star Trek (2009) Demián Bichir *Padre Burke - La monja (2018) *Miguel Alvarez - Lowriders: El sueño americano (2016) Charlie Sheen *Él mismo - Scary Movie 5 (2013) mexicano *Bud Fox - Wall Street: El dinero nunca duerme (2010) Otros *Honolulu / Lev (Brian Tyree Henry) en Hotel de criminales (2018) *James Bishop (John Malkovich) en Milla 22: El escape (2018) *Narrador (Morgan Freeman) en Alfa (2018) *Sr. Ahmad (Jamie Demetriou) en Game Over, Man! (2018) *Cartero (Sam Haft) en Las travesuras de Peter Rabbit (2018) *Gus Henderson (Mo McRae) en El robo perfecto (2018) *Justin (Reid Scott) en De vuelta a casa (2017) *Fritz Beebe (Tracy Letts) - The Post: Los oscuros secretos del Pentágono (2017) *Oscar Butch Bowers - IT (Eso) (2017) *Salim (Ben Turner) - 6 días (2017) *Ryan (Paul Braunstein) / Policía - Jigsaw: El juego continúa (2017) *Mayor Gibson (Ola Rapace) - Valerian y la ciudad de los mil planetas (2017) *Dr. Jim Dowd (Thomas Lennon) - Monster Trucks (2017) *Porter Wren (Adrien Brody) - Manhattan en la oscuridad (2016) *Rebelde desconocido (Forest Whitaker) - Rogue One: Una historia de Star Wars (2016/trailer) *Sheriff (Tim Post) - Presencia siniestra (2016) *Peregrine "Perry" McKendrick (Ewan McGregor) - Un traidor entre nosotros (2016) *Henry Shaw Jr. / Senador Shaw (Josh Cowdery) - Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos (2016) *General Raja (Ashish Gangapersad) - Jadotville (2016) *Jonathan Pangborn (Benjamin Bratt) - Doctor Strange: Hechicero supremo (2016) *Entrenador Gordan (Jonathan Breck) - Everybody Wants Some!! (2016) *Oficial Brian Andrews (Rolando Boyce) - Cuando las luces se apagan (2016) *Marc Miller (Barry Nolan) - 12 horas para sobrevivir: El año de la elección (2016) *Sheriff (Jason Douglas) - Jack Reacher: Sin regreso (2016) (trailer) *Renaul (Peter Dinklage) - La jefa (2016) *Nic (Stephen Peacocke) - Reporteras en guerra (2016) *Bartdender (Dean Winters) - Tortugas Ninja 2: Fuera de las sombras (2016) *Sargento Farrat (Hugo Weaving) - The Dressmaker (2015) *Dan (Michael Bunin) - Always Watching: A Marble Hornets Story (2015) *Padre Ted (Zachary Knighton) - Ashby (2015) *Agente del FBI (Gary Grubbs) - La verdad oculta (2015) *Bruce Ng (Benedict Wong) - Misión rescate (2015) *Billy Walsh (Rhys Coiro) - Entourage: La película (2015) *Felipe Riva (Vincent Laresca) - Dos locas en fuga (2015) *Mike (Dan Gill) - Actividad paranormal: La dimensión fantasma (2015/trailer) *Policía de Utah (Tim Heidecker) - Vacaciones (2015) *Alexander Vinciguerra (Luca Calvani) - El agente de C.I.P.O.L. (2015) *Rick (Michael Dorn) - Ted 2 (2015) *Él mismo (Jimmy Fallon) y Jojo (Ron Funches) - 30 días para ir a la cárcel (2015) *Marcus (Todd Williams) - Terremoto: La falla de San Andrés (2015) *Gary Winkle (Jason Jones) - Hot Tub Time Machine 2 (2015) *Anunciador real (Alex Macqueen) - La Cenicienta (2015) *Piloto del helicoptero (Brian Mahoney) - Rápidos y furiosos 7 (2015) *Ben Raskin (Gary Weeks) - Bienvenidos al ayer (2015) *Falque (Spencer Wilding) - El destino de Júpiter (2015) *John Doyle (Eric Allan Kramer) - Mostly Ghostly 2 (2014) *Carl (Vinnie Jones) - Apuesta de muerte (2014) *Marshall (Diarmaid Murtagh) - Gente de bien (2014) *Daniels (Scoot McNairy) - Mar negro (2014) *Oficial Pike (David Shumbris) - El encargo (2014) *Instructor Rolle (Leonard Roberts) - Francotirador (2014) *Dawson Cole (James Marsden) - Lo mejor de mí (2014) *Sr. Morris (Matthew Settle) - Ouija (2014) *Dr. Stern (Dan Gozhansky) - Men, Women & Children (2014) *Cuello rojo 1 (Jeremy Holm), Encargado de minisúper (Ras McCurdie), Jurado 8 (Lance Norris) y Hombre en prisión - El juez (2014) *Jetro (Kevork Malikyan) - Éxodo: Dioses y reyes (2014) *Skip (Jerry Lambert) y Policía (Bruno Amato) - Quiero matar a mi jefe 2 (2014) *Investigador (E. Roger Mitchell) - El justiciero (2014) *Taxista (Feng Hsing) - Lucy (2014) *Sargento Farrell (Bill Paxton) - Al filo del mañana (2014) *Doug (Shaquille O'Neal) - Luna de miel en familia (2014) *Capitán Russell Hampton (Richard T. Jones) - Godzilla (2014) *Dr. Ashley Kafka (Marton Csokas) - El sorprendente Hombre Araña 2: La amenaza de Electro (2014) *Viktor Cherevin (Kenneth Branagh) - Código sombra: Jack Ryan (2014) *Rusty Nail (Ken Kirzinger) - Frecuencia mortal 3 (2014) *Michael X (Adrian Lester) - Jimi: Todo está de mi lado (2013) *Jack (John Kapelos) - Placeres vespertinos (2013) *Dan Mulligan (Mark Ruffalo) - Empezar otra vez (2013) *Val Price (Kristoffer Polaha) - Condenados (2013) *Bob Hylox (Michael Hartson) - Los juegos hambrientos (2013) *Paul Andrews (Kyle Chandler) - Ciudad de sombras (2013) *Daniel Barrett (Josh Hamilton) - Los elegidos (2013) *Sr. Parker (Rob Steinberg) - 12 años esclavo (2013) *Delegado Herrera (Yul Vazquez) - Apuesta máxima (2013) *One-Eye (Matthew Willig) - ¿Quién *&$%! son los Miller? (2013) *Oficial Dante (Peter Dante) - Son como niños 2 (2013) *Papá (Dom DeLuise) en Solo en Navidad (2013) *Thierry (Fana Mokoena) - Guerra Mundial Z (2013) *Carlucci (Bruce Ramsay) - Behind the Candelabra (2013) *Nick Malloy (Randy Orton) - 12 desafíos: Recargado (2013) *Foxy (Aldis Hodge) - Duro de matar: Un buen día para morir (2013) *Malik (Michael K. Williams) - El infiltrado (2013) *Addison (Eric Bana) - Atrapados (2012) *Carl "Luke" Lucas / Frankenstein (Luke Goss) - Death Race 3: Infierno (2012) *Demyan Ivanov (Louis Mandylor) - Balas cruzadas (2012) *Manning (Steve Austin) - Máxima seguridad (2012) *Robert Morel (Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje) - El ejecutor (2012) *Detective Mears (James Colby) - El código del miedo (2012) *Perro (Scott Adkins) - El gringo (2012) *Soldado Harold Green (Colman Domingo) - Lincoln (2012) *Papá de Jack (C. Thomas Howell) - El sorprendente Hombre Araña (2012) *Todd Flannery (Joe Anderson) - The Grey (2012) *Vincent (Josh Lucas) - 12 horas para vivir (2012) *Deshaun (Raheem Babalola) - American Pie: El reencuentro (2012) *Domingo (DeRay Davis) - Comando Especial (2012) *Jack Dougherty (Edward Burns) - Al borde del abismo (2012) Quality *El cazador (Chris Hemsworth) - Blanca Nieves y el cazador trailer (2012) *John Carter (Taylor Kitsch) - John Carter: Entre dos mundos trailer (2012) *Insertos - Al filo de la cornisa (2011) *Ross (Ben York Jones) - Con locura (2011) *Milton Greene (Dominic Cooper) - Mi semana con Marilyn versión (2011) *Conan (Jason Momoa) - Conan, el bárbaro (2011) *George (Peter Vollebregt) - Súper Volcán (2011) * Fusco (Alimi Ballard) - Rápidos y furiosos 5in control (2011) *Citas - Michael Jackson: la vida de un ídolo (2011) *Aaron (Channing Tatum) - Haywire (2011) *Tomar-Re (Geoffrey Rush) - Linterna Verde (película) trailer (2011) *Paul Bates (Michael Sheen) - Medianoche en París (2011) *Griphock (Warwick Davis) - Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte Parte 2 (2011) *Bruno (Abraham Benrubi) - Las mujeres y Las Vegas (2010) *Diogo Fraga (Irandhir Santos) - Tropa élite 2 (2010) *Micky "Irish" Ward (Mark Wahlberg) - The Fighter (2010) versión *Adleman Lusk (Wes Bentley) - Jonah Hex: Cazador de recompenzas (2010) *Voces adicionales - El último soldado (2010) *John Rollins (Norman Reedus) - Los mensajeros 2: El espantapájaros mexicana (2009) *Gary (Grant Varjas) - Peter y Vandy (2009) *Jimmy Dobyne (Chris Evans) - La perdida del diamante (2009) *Steve (Michael Fassbender) - Silencio en el lago (2008) *Michael Pardue (Lee Pace) - Un gran día para ellas (2008) *Kirk Lazarus (Robert Downey Jr.) - Una guerra de película (2008) *Bob Truman (Adam Rothenberg) - Locas por el dinero (2008) *Edmund Grooms (Russell Sams) - Desaparecidas (2008) *Randy (Mark L. Young) - Rápido y fogoso (2008) *John Phillips (Alessandro Nivola) - Una muerte inesperada (2007) *Breckel (Robert Mammone) - Los condenados (2007) *Bodie (Edi Gathegi) - Sentencia de muerte (2007) Cinemax *Patterson (Salvator Xuereb) - A prueba de hombres (2007) *Willie Colón (John Ortiz) - El cantante (2006) *Rhett Butler (Justin Chambers) - Belle y Bell (2005) *Ben Mitchell (Nathan Phillips) - El cazador (2005) *Cronel (Patrick Oliver) - Distrito 13 (2004) *Detective Derm (Gil Bellows) - La pesadilla (2000) *Narrador- Fly me to the moon *Anfitrión de competencia - El abuelo sinvergüenza *Policía de frontera - El abogado del crimen *Voces adicionales - Hambre de poder *Voces adicionales - Ghost in the Shell: La vigilante del futuro *Voces adicionales - Pasajeros *Voces adicionales - Los siete magníficos *Voces adicionales - El buen amigo gigante *Voces adicionales - 13 horas: Los soldados secretos de Bengasi *Voces adicionales - Pasante de moda *Voces adicionales - Terminator: Génesis *Voces adicionales - Una noche para sobrevivir *Voces adicionales - Tortugas Ninja *Voces adicionales - El quinto poder *Voces adicionales - Prisioneros *Voces adicionales - Rush: Pasión y gloria *Voces adicionales - El increíble Burt Wonderstone *Voces adicionales - El vuelo *Voces adicionales - Locura en el paraíso *Voces adicionales - Cowboys y aliens *Voces adicionales - G.I. Joe: El origen de Cobra *Voces adicionales - Desde mi cielo *Voces adicionales - El solista *Voces adicionales - Las aventuras de Riverbank *Voces adicionales - Hulk: El hombre increíble *Voces adicionales - Halloween: El inicio *Voces adicionales - La noche es nuestra (segunda versión) *Voces adicionales - Crank: Muerte anunciada *Voces adicionales - El cómplice silencioso *Voces adicionales - Cradle 2 the Grave Miniseries *Cornelio, el centurión (Will Thorp) - D.C.: La Biblia continúa *Oseías (Bruno Padilha) - Los milagros de Jesús (ep.16) *Brian Lee (Ted Whittall) - Fuego en el cielo Series de televisión Billy Burke *Miles Matheson - Revolución (2012-2014) *Agente Gabriel Dean - Rizzoli y Isles (2010-2012) Damian Lewis * Bobby Axelroad - Billones (2016-presnete) * Nicholas Brody - Homeland (2011-2014) Greg Grunberg *Matt Parkman - Heroes Reborn (2015) (eps. 9-10) *Matt Parkman - Héroes (2008-2010) (eps. 44-77) Otros *Blake Carrington (Grant Show) (3 caps.) - Dinastía (2017-presente) *Comandante Fred Waterford (Joseph Fiennes) - El cuento de la criada (2017-presente) *Padre Marcus Keane (Ben Daniels) - El exorcista: La serie (2016-presente) *Travis Manawa (Cliff Curtis) - Fear the Walking Dead (2015-2017) *Detective Joe West / Digsby (Jesse L. Martin) - Flash (2014-presente) *Lucas Hood (Antony Starr) - Banshee (2013-presente) *Carlos Fonnegra (Victor Webster) - Continuum (2012-presente) *John Reese (Jim Caviezel) - Vigilados (2011-presente) *Hank Griffin (Russell Hornsby) - Grimm (2011-presente) *Tyrion Lannister (Peter Dinklage) - El juego de tronos (2011-presente) *Dr. Lace Sweets (John Francis Daley) - Huesos (2009-2014) *Lord Warwick (James Frain) - La reina blanca (2013) *Edwin Jarvis (James D'Arcy) - Agente Carter (2015-2016) *Dr. Andrew Garner (Blair Underwood) - Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D (2015-2016) *Andrew "Drew" Stone (Thomas F. Wilson) - Zach será famoso (2013) *Él mismo (Dog Chapman) - Dog, el cazarrecompensas (2003-2012) *Dr. George Coleman (Justin Kirk) - Animal Practice (2012) *Walter Sherman (Geoff Stults) - The Finder (2012) *Wayne Fields (Eric Steinberg) - Lindas mentirosas (2011-2012) *Chica indiscreta (2009-2012) **Russell Thorpe (Michael Boatman) (temp. 4) **Él mismo (Nacho Figueras) (temp. 3, ep. 44) **Inspector de salud (Dennis Larkin) (temp. 3, ep. 50) **Sr. Duris (Mario Brassard) (temp. 3, ep. 56) **Detective (Chris Hoch) (temp. 5, ep. 110) *Ryan Wolfe (Jonathan Togo) voz - CSI: Miami (2011-2012) *Bala Humo, Voces adicionales - ICarly (2010-2012) *Pete Kaczmarek (Jerry O'Connell) - The Defenders (2010-2011) *Monseñor Timothy Howard (Joseph Fiennes) - American Horror Story: Asylum (2012-2013) *Louie (Louis C.K.) en Louie (2010-2015) *Detective Tomas TJ Jaruszalski (Corey Stoll) - La ley y el orden: Los Ángeles (2010-2011) *Charlie Francis (Kirk Acevedo) - Ciencia al limite (2008-2011) *Glee: Buscando la fama (2009-2010) **Dennis (John Ross Bowie) (temp. 1, ep. 12) **Joven en casa de Finn (Noel Arthur) (temp. 1, ep. 16) **Dr. Lee (Anthony Brandon Wong) (temp. 2, ep. 25) *Agente Mahone (William Fichtner) temporada - Prison Break (2008-2009) *Escort (Romany Malco) - Bored to Death (2009) *Elliott Mayer (Mark Deklin) - Mis ex amores (2008) *Héroes (2006-2007) **Policía (Conroe Brooks) (volumen 1, ep. 11) **Kyle Dilman (Brian Kimmet) (volumen 2, ep. 24) **Kaito Nakamura (joven) (Eijiro Ozaki) (volumen 2, ep. 33) *Glen (Ben Foster) - Mi nombre es Earl (2007) *Slater/Grayson Gilbert (Trevor Peterson/Jason MacDonald) - Diarios de vampiros *Edward Burns, Adam Davies (Jordan Belfi) (2 caps.) y Voces diversas - El séquito *Non (Chris Vance) (cap. 1) y Guardia de seguridad (Bruno Amato) - Supergirl *Troy Rilley (Billy Brown) - Los seguidores *Phaton - Split *Guardia del Show de Mack Murphy - Victorious *Director Nelson (2da voz) - Hathaways: Una historia embrujada *Voces diversas - El mentalista *Voces diversas - Olvidados *Voces diversas - Glee: Buscando la fama Series animadas *Ephraim Bridger en Star Wars: Rebels * Thor - Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta *Thor (desde temp. 2) - El Escuadrón de Superhéroes *Bob el payaso / John Cena / Dr. Dreyfuss / Pokey / El Doctor / Dalek / Will Smith / Voces adicionales (temp. 4) - MAD *Teddington / Tina Twingersnap - Viva Piñata *Brazalete Tramposo (Azul)- Jelly Jamm *Ultra Magnus - Transformers: Prime *Jhon Arbuckle (temporada 1) - El show de Garfield *Hubert (Hugh) "Papá" Test - Johnny Test *Clouse - LEGO Ninjago: Maestros del Spinjitzu *Francisco - T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto *Underbite - Transformers: Robots In Disguise *Migs - Elena de Avalor *Tandin - Star Wars: La guerra de los clones *Gordon (temporada 13-presente) en Thomas y sus Amigos *Megaherts en Danger Mouse (2016) *Sr. Pumpers en Breadwinners *Rokit / Vampos - Mixels *Sargento Gratchett - Jaime y sus tentáculos *Jack el Cazarecompensas / Fantasmón/Fantasbajo (2da voz) / Tango / Voces adicionales (temp. 6-) - Un show más *Hawk Moth / Gabriel Agreste en Miraculous: Las Aventuras de Ladybug *Comandante Branko / Varkon - Voltron: El defensor legendario *Barón Dreadbane en Mysticons *Aarghaumont "AAARRRGGHH!!!" en Trollhunters *Patrick Fitzgerald en El increíble mundo de Gumball *Kenge en La guardia del león *Insertos (temp. 6) en Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy *Presentador de Circo (ep. Cara Triste) - Hora de aventura *Ubercorn - Go Jetters *Phil / Rey Koil - Ben 10 (2016) *Rey Harrow - El príncipe Dragón *Duane Williams - El mundo de Craig *Rector Neighsay / Oficial - My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad *Grillo - Cerdo Cabra Banana Grillo *Caballero - Wabbit *Voces adicionales - Futurama (temp. 5) *Voces adicionales - Tortugas Ninja (2012) *Voces adicionales - Los Simpson (desde temp. 19) *Mr. Buckley (Ed Helms) / voces adicionales - Un agente de familia (2008) Películas animadas Keith Wickham *Thomas y sus Amigos: La Gran Carrera (2016) - Gordon *Thomas y sus Amigos: La Leyenda del Tesoro Perdido de Sodor (2015) - Gordon *Thomas y sus Amigos: La Aventura Comienza (2015) - Gordon *Thomas y sus Amigos: Misterio en las Vías (2014) - Gordon *Thomas y sus Amigos: El Rey de las Vías (2013) - Gordon *Thomas y sus Amigos: Dia de los Diésel (2012) - Gordon *Thomas y sus Amigos: Rescate en la Isla Misteriosa (2011) - Gordon *Thomas y sus Amigos: El Héroe de las Vías (2010) - Gordon Audu Paden *Darling Charming, caballero blanco - Ever After High: Primavera desencantada (2015) *Darling Charming, caballero blanco - Ever After High: Rumbo al País de las Maravillas (2015) Bill Hader *Leonard - Angry Birds: La película (2016) *Goyo Ganador - Turbo (2013) Otros *Narrador - UglyDolls: Extraordinariamente feos (trailer) *Sr. Slugworth - Tom y Jerry en: Willy Wonka y la fábrica de chocolate *Mago de Oz - Tom y Jerry: Regreso al mundo de Oz *Miel Mostaza - La fiesta de las salchichas *Drácula - Welcome to Monster High *Escosés Volador - Thomas y sus Amigos: La Gran Carrera *Pablo Mármol - Los Picapiedra y la WWE: Smackdown en la edad de piedra *Policia malo - La gran aventura Lego *Chirone - Los pequeños gladiadores de Roma *Cebolla - Bratz Kidz: Un Cuento de Hadas *Surly - Dinosaurios *Zangief - Ralph, el demoledor (tráiler) *Ultra Magnus - Transformers Prime: Predacons Rising *Elias - Lluvia de hamburguesas 2: La venganza de las sobras (trailer 2) *Fuego - Ben 10: Destrucción Alienígena *Voces adicionales - Futurama: El juego de Bender *Voces adicionales - El profeta *Voces adicionales - El reino secreto *Voces adicionales - Ploey: Cabeza de chorlito Anime *Roronoa Zoro - One Piece (segunda temporada) *Kamikiri - Naruto *Death Note **Gelus (1ª temporada) ** Armonia Justin (2ª temporada, ep. 28) ** Profesor de inglés (1ª temporada, ep. 2) ** Sudō (1ª temporada, ep. 1) ** Arbitro (1ª temporada, ep. 10) ** Conductor de Tv (1ª temporada, ep. 11) *Cyrus - Pokémon DP: Dimensión de batalla *Tetsuzaemon Iba (Desde ep. 111) - Bleach *Freezer - Dragon Ball Z Kai *Gavro - Dino Rey *Ingo - Pokémon: Blanco y Negro *Toriko - Toriko *Kakuzu - Naruto Shippuden *Boros - One Punch Man *Kairi Shishigou - Fate/Apocrypha *Padre de Manyuda - Kakegurui *Fuegoleon Vermillion - Black Clover *Lider - SWORDGAI *Sousuke Ajino - El bosque del piano *Napapa en Dragon Ball Super *Leo Akaba / Voces adicionales - Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V *Voces adicionales - Saga of Tanya the Evil Películas de anime *Goone - Pokémon: Zoroark, El Maestro de Ilusiones *Hoppa desatado en La película Pokémon: Hoopa y un duelo histórico *Kumatetsu - El niño y la bestia *Akihiko Kayaba - Sword Art Online: Ordinal Scale *Voces adicionales - Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de los Dioses Videojuegos *Superman en Lego DC Super-Villains *Comentarista en UFC *Dr. Adams en ReCore *Thor en Disney Infinity y LEGO Avengers *Policía Malo en LEGO Dimensions *Kakuzu en Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 *Green Lantern / John Stewart en Injustice: Gods Among Us Telenovelas y series brasileñas Igor Rickli * Benjamín Aisen Gudman - Apocalipsis (2017-2018) * Zac - El rico y Lázaro (2017) * Rey Marek - La tierra prometida (2016) * Rey Mohammed Abdullah Al-Masi - Por siempre (2015) * Alberto Albuquerque - Flor del Caribe (2013) Léo Rosa * Profesor Atila - La esclava madre (2016-2017) * Breno Pedrosa - Los tramposos (2012-2013) * João Prado Guimarães Neto - Amor e intrigas (2007/Trailer) * Miguel Campobello - Vidas opuestas (2006-2007) Sacha Bali * Longinus - Jesús (2018-2019) * Jorge - Vidas en Juego (2011-2012) * Metamorfo - Simplemente amor (2009) * Metamorfo - Los mutantes - Caminos del corazón (2008-2009) Bruno Padilha * Dumas - Belaventura (2017) * Datán - Moisés y los Diez Mandamientos (2015-2016) * Oseias - Los milagros de Jesús (2014) Leonardo Medeiros * Lauro Barreto - Partes de mí (2015) * Bento Amaral - El tiempo y el viento (2013) * Lorenzo Macedo - La Vida Sigue (2011-2012) Marcos Palmeira * Aderbal Pimienta - Mujeres ambiciosas (2015) * Delegado Pedroso - La Fiesta (2014) * Augustón - El Canto de la Sirena (2013) Paulo Tiefenthaler * Rodrigo Hurtado - Aguanta corazón (2016) * Nelson Pereira - Ojos sin culpa (2014) * Carvalhosa - HDP (2012) César Mello * Padre Paulo - Sombras del ayer (2016-2017) * Chico - Lado a Lado (2012-2013) Felipe Camargo * Bernardo - A través del tiempo (2015-2016) * Peracio - Laberintos del Corazón (2013) Fernando Eiras * Dino - ¿Pelea o Amor? (2012-2013) * Edemar - Las Brasileñas (2012) [[Gabriel Braga Nunes|'Gabriel Braga Nunes']] * Antonio Castellamare (Tony) - Poder paralelo (2009-2010) * Antônio Maciel - Marcas del destino (2006) Jean Fercondini * Marco Antonio Fael - Máscaras (2012) * Nicolau Chaves - Salvaje (2006-2007) Marco Ricca * Mano con guante - La dama de la libertad (2016) * Fernando Vega Acevedo Fraga - Boogie Oogie - El baile de la vida (2014-2015) Otros * Racal (Gustavo Novaes) - La tierra prometida (2017) * Orlando (Eduardo Moscovis) (ep. 3) - Reglas del Juego (2015) * Roy (Flávio Tolezani) - Verdades secretas (2015) * Publicano (Carlos Viegas) - Los milagros de Jesús (2015) * Patricio (Hugo Esteves) - Imperio (2014-2015) * Víctor (Gustavo Machado) - La Sombra de Helena (2014) * Guto (Márcio Garcia) - Rastros de Mentiras (2013-2014) * Josué (Anderson Di Rizzi) - Gabriela (2012) * Ramón (William Vita) - Avenida Brasil (2012) * Zenobio (Guilherme Fontes) - Cuento encantado (2011) * Rudiju (Camilo Bevilacqua) - Sansón y Dalila (2011) * Murilo Vilaça (Sérgio Abreu) en Prueba de amor (2005-2006) Reality shows *Akbar Gbaja-Biamila en Guerrero ninja americano Telenovelas turcas * Insertos en Las hijas del sol Telefilms * Ian Brock (Paul Greene) en Más allá de la terapia (2012) * Giles (John Shaw) en La maldición de Ellensford (2008) Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Art Sound México *Antigua *Auditel *Candiani Dubbing Studios - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana *Central Entertainment *CineDub *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House - AF The Dubbing House *Fogarty Studios - Mystic Sound S.A. *IDF *Labo - LaboPrime Dubbing Producers *Lola MX (desde 2018) *New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. *Procineas S.C.L. *Producciones Bayoneta *Producciones Grande *Pink Noise México *SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb *Sebastians *Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync *SPG Studios Inc. *Sysdub *Taller Acústico S.C. Enlaces Externos * * Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA